Aflame with Passion
by bertiebert
Summary: Matthew ended up in bed with Tino and Berwald after a moment of vulnerability, but he thought that he felt right at home in their arms. Sweden/Canada/Finland.


_**This came about from reading a Sweden/Canada fanfic that didn't even involve any sex. I just thought that Canada would be a good addition to the already delightful pairing of Sweden/Finland. So yeah. Enjoy! (Translations are at the bottom.)**_

* * *

Soft, petite hands slid across Matthew's shoulders and cupped his upper arms. Violet eyes sparkled joyously before Tino leaned into kiss the Canadian. Melting into the Finn's arms, Matthew hardly noticed the bed sink behind him before big hands smoothed up his back. He shivered, breaking the kiss to look back over his shoulder. Berwald smiled tightly at him, calloused hands shifting to bracket Matthew's narrow hips.

"Don't be nervous," Tino soothed, stroking wavy blond hair away from Matthew's face.

"I'm not," breathed the arctic nation before shifting back against Berwald's chest.

Their decision on a threesome came from Matthew stumbling upon the couple at a time when he was at his most vulnerable. An argument with his brother led him to seek comfort in any place he could find it. That comfort came from Tino when his more motherly instinct kicked in. Berwald, always having had a soft spot for the Canadian, eagerly accepted him into their coupling.

Shifting a little uncertainly, Matthew squeaked when Berwald unexpectedly leaned back against the headboard. Strong legs peeled his own apart, baring him to Tino and the cool air of the room. Matthew loved the sweet coos that came from Tino, soothing and comforting him if he became embarrassed or flustered.

"Easy," Tino whispered, fingers spreading Matthew gently. "Try to relax."

Matthew just moaned incoherently and arched against Berwald's strong abdomen. Those hands that absolutely drove Matthew crazy stroked up and down Matthew's sides while warm, chapped lips mouthed at his neck. For someone so quiet and seemingly aloof, Berwald proved to be a fantastic lover. He hardly asked for much in bed, giving far more than he received, and it was usually after a few orgasms before his partner or partners could return the favor.

"T'no," Berwald said gruffly, fingers stroking through Matthew's hair. "H's had 'nough, sweet."

A soft _'ahh'_ was the only reaction Tino got when he carefully pulled his fingers from Matthew. Just watching the younger man writhe against his lover made Tino hard and he could plainly see Berwald's own erection. Tino shifted backwards, letting Berwald mold and shift Matthew onto his knees. The Canadian moaned, that lithe back arching deliciously with muscles rippling under pale skin. Berwald kneaded Matthew's hips in his large hands, leaning over the young man to murmur in his ear.

"Are y' r'dy f'r m', M'tthew?"

Matthew just whimpered, spreading his legs further apart and canting his hips as best he could. Muscles trembling as Berwald relaxed them, Matthew could only cry out and grip the sheets when the Swede eased inside him. Tino sat back and watched appreciatively, idly stroking himself as he watch Berwald allow Matthew time to adjust. The Canadian trembled uncontrollably, his arms unable to hold himself up. Strong hands guided Matthew down onto his forearms, shoulders closer to the bed and hips at a more pleasurable angle.

"_Ooh_," Matthew sighed, closing violet eyes and tentatively flexing his hips. "Move, _s'il te plait._"

Matthew lost his breath when Berwald pulled out, calling the Swede's name softly when he pressed back in. They found a languid, lazy rhythm, bodies moving smoothly together. Despite the warm, pliant body beneath him, Berwald, glasses having been discarded early on along with Matthew's, looked for Tino and shivered as Matthew's muscles clamped down on him.

"C'me h're," Berwald beckoned, releasing on of Matthew's hips to reach for his wife.

Tino slid into Berwald's grasp, mesmerized by the sight of his lover pushing into Matthew. He choked out a moan when a large, calloused palm wrapped around his shaft. Matthew's back arched almost violently as Berwald landed several well-aimed thrusts squarely on his prostate. He cried out, every muscle in his slender body taut as a bowstring as he came, cock untouched between his legs. Berwald understood the over stimulated quivers wracking Matthew's body and carefully pulled away from the younger man. With what strength he retained, Matthew crawled to the top of the bed, arching into the light touches both men gave him. Sleepy violet eyes regarded Tino and Berwald, irises still laden with desire. They smiled, tugging one another close, and vowed to give Matthew a show.

Lips connected, hands grabbing at narrow hips and broad shoulders, and the couple tumbled to the bed beside Matthew. Tino cooed appreciatively at Berwald when he pressed two fingers inside him. With his legs over Berwald's shoulders, Tino was opened up nicely to Matthew's gaze. He couldn't tear his eyes away when the Swede finally sank into his lover, purring something in Finnish to him. Tino arched his back and let his lips fall apart as Berwald twisted his hips in a vaguely circular motion. The Finn didn't last very long, and Berwald had been on edge for a while. They rutted against one another, thrusts shallow and quick compared to the long, deep ones Berwald had bestowed upon Matthew.

When the couple sank down on either side of Matthew, kissing and stroking every inch of skin they could reach, he couldn't have felt more adored. Berwald pulled Matthew close, allowing the sleepy Canadian to use his chest as a pillow. Tino curled around Matthew's back, kissing the nape of his neck and stroking his waist.

"Berwald?" Tino asked softly, smiling coyly over Matthew's head of wavy blond hair. When deep blue eyes met his, Tino grinned. "Can we keep him?"

Matthew tensed momentarily, fingers curling up defensively against Berwald's chest, but was soothed when Berwald kissed his fingers and smiled.

"Of c'rse," he rumbled, cupping a hand around Matthew's flushed cheek. He pressed a kiss to Matthew's forehead before reaching over to card slender fingers through Tino's sweaty hair.

Shaking with laughter, Matthew just snuggled against the couple and gave just as many kisses back as he received. As they settled down for a nap, Matthew turned onto his other side and smiled when Berwald spooned against his backside. Tino stroked thin fingers down Matthew's cheek, smiling tenderly at the tired young man.

"Sleep, _kulta_, we'll be right here," he said, hushed and comforting to lull Matthew to sleep.

With Berwald's broad palm smoothing up and down Matthew's back and Tino tucking strands of hair away from his face, Matthew was unable to stay awake. He fought against heavy eyelids but succumbed to the darkness at Tino's soft whispers.

* * *

The sun was well below the horizon when Matthew awoke. He was alone in the bed and, despite his common sense, panic set in. Sitting up quickly, Matthew located a shirt and tugged it on as he stumbled out of bed. He held the too big button down around himself as he dashed down the hallway and stairs. Coming to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen, Matthew found Tino perched on the island behind Berwald, who poked at something on the stove.

"What's the matter, Matthew? Why are you panting?" Tino asked worriedly, hopping down off the counter.

Matthew, despite being inches taller than Tino, looked very small and misplaced in the large shirt, hovering in the doorway. He shrank away from Tino's hand, eyes straining to see clearly as his glasses were still on the nightstand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby. It's alright, you're safe. What's got you so upset?" Tino crooned, pulling his hands away from Matthew.

"I thought…" Matthew's voice was breathy and difficult to hear, but both Tino and Berwald listened carefully. "I thought you had left me."

Tino just smiled, tugging the shirt to better hang off Matthew's slim frame. He buttoned a few middle buttons and smoothed the cotton across narrow shoulders. "We would never abandon you, Matthew. We meant what we said earlier, and nothing can change that. Come sit down, eat some dinner, and we'll talk, alright?"

Matthew nodded silently, meeting Berwald's worried gaze a little uncertainly as he settled at the kitchen table. Tino smoothed his hair, still frazzled from sleep, and tucked some behind his ear.

"Do you want something to drink,_ pikku kyyhkynen_?" Tino asked softly, rubbing Matthew's shoulder blades.

"Do you have coffee?" Matthew wondered aloud, glancing up at the Finn.

"We do. Would you like some water too?"

At Matthew's nod, Tino set out across the kitchen to retrieve a mug. Berwald had him beat and set a mug of coffee down on the island beside the cream and sugar. Tino just smiled, leaning up to kiss Berwald's jaw, and pulled down a glass for water. Matthew looked grateful for something to occupy himself with and set out to methodically add sugar and cream to his coffee. When Berwald set down a plate of pancakes in front of Matthew, those violet eyes widened as he looked up at the Swede. Berwald just smiled and bent to kiss Matthew on the forehead.

"E't up," he urged, turning to head back to the stove.

Matthew swallowed back the lump that had taken up residence in his throat and cut into the pancakes. They tasted as if he'd made them himself, and he prided himself on his pancake-making skills. When Berwald and Tino settled down to eat as well, a comfortable silence reigned over them. Finally, Matthew was full and content, pushing his plate back a little and finishing his glass of water. Tino led the Canadian into the living room, discreetly nodding at Berwald who collected the plates from the table.

The sofa was wide and plush, most likely to accommodate Berwald's size, and Matthew sank into it gratefully. Tino let him relax, claiming that Berwald needed his help, and slipped from the room. Unbeknownst to Matthew, Tino was dashing upstairs for the remaining condoms and lube as well as the Canadian's glasses. He dampened a few washcloths in preparation for a mess and met Berwald back in the kitchen. Matthew was still stretched out on the couch, fiddling with the hem of Berwald's button-down he wore. He looked a tad nervous, eyes flickering around and fingers jumping every now and then. When Tino bent down to kiss him though, all remnants of anxiety melted from his body and he accepted the Finn onto his lap.

"Are you up for another round, _pikku karhu_?" Tino whispered against Matthew's lips, still kiss-swollen and tasting of maple syrup.

At Matthew's eager nod, Tino unbuttoned the shirt Matthew wore and followed each inch with a kiss. He suckled on a nipple, smoothing the shirt to each side and baring Matthew to the cool air of the room.

"Are you still open and ready for me, Matthew?" Tino trilled, intent on taking the boy right then and there.

Another nod, but Tino checked for himself. Two fingers slid in easily and a third met little resistance. Matthew moaned softly, back arching and toes curling into the cushions. Berwald crouched beside Matthew's head, stroking blond hair away from his face. He whispered soothingly at the young man, distracting him and making Tino growl. The Swede just smiled devilishly, covering Matthew's open lips with his own. Tino entered Matthew swiftly, making the Canadian cry out into Berwald's mouth. He bared his neck, moaning and wrapping long legs around Tino's waist. Matthew was such a sweet little thing, Tino decided as he wrung such delicious noises from the arctic nation. He made quite the eager bottom.

When Matthew came for the second time that evening, whimpering and calling out pathetically, Berwald and Tino were wrapped up in the sight. Such pale skin flushed a delightful shade of pink and kiss-swollen lips formed a perfect 'o'. Despite his harsh panting and tired movements, Matthew curled his fingers around Berwald's erection to pump it in time with Tino's finishing thrusts. He shivered from overstimulation and his hand automatically clenched, sending Berwald over the edge with a choked moan. Tino hissed, nipping Matthew's shoulder gently as he came, and then kissed the bite mark apologetically.

As they panted softly, coming down from their high, Matthew struggled to stay awake. Berwald, always one to recover the quickest, was murmuring to the Canadian as his long fingers stroked through wavy hair. Tino kissed the corner of Matthew's mouth and then the bone of Berwald's wrist. Clean up was quick and succinct, Berwald standing and collecting Matthew into his arms. Tino fixed the button down shirt around Matthew, kissing him on the forehead as sleepy violet eyes blinked open at him.

"Berwald's taking you up to bed, sweetheart. I'll be up shortly," Tino assured him, stroking his thumb over Matthew's pink cheek.

Not even a nod and Matthew cuddled up against Berwald's wide chest. Smiling, Berwald held Matthew close as he started toward the stairs. Matthew dozed lightly in Berwald's arms, waking when he settled the younger man on the bed.

"G' b'ck t' sl'p," Berwald whispered, brushing his lips across Matthew's forehead.

Glassy eyes blinked slowly before sliding closed once more. Matthew faintly registered a rough hand smoothing his hair and fixing his shirt before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Translations:**

_s'il te plait -_ please (informal) [French]_  
____kulta -_ baby (Finnish)_  
____pikku kyyhkynen/__karhu_ - little pigeon/bear (Finnish)___  
_


End file.
